


Dust In The Snow

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hoo boy is this bad, frisk is mentioned but whatever, p sad i guess you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fine.</p><p>Papyrus is somewhere better than here.</p><p>And that kid...</p><p>That kid is going to have a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta a prequel to A Skeleton's Gotta Do, I guess.

That kid made Sans uncomfortable. Sure, he could foggily remember them from previous resets, but that didn't change the fact that this time they seemed different. Less emotionally open and kind to strangers, which is all that was down here to them. 

He knew that he shouldn't have let Papyrus go out to face them alone, but he argued and said that he wanted to capture them and take them to Undyne. The enthuse with which he spoke made Sans's smile feel more genuine and eased the apprehension he felt slightly. Emphasis on _slightly_. There was a deep seated fear lingering in the back of his skull, but fate was fate so he let his brother tromp out into the snow to wait for the human. 

Sans decided to take a nap on the couch while he waited. Surely Papyrus would wake him up loudly to talk about his triumph over the human and the kid could leave safely, so he didn't worry nearly as much as he originally had. He drifted off into an easy slumber.

Bleary sockets turned to the clock in the kitchen as he woke. Three hours? He was asleep for three  _hours_ and Papyrus still wasn't back? That couldn't be right. He groans, heaving himself up off the couch. "Papyrus?" He was pretty sure his bother wasn't home, but he called out for him anyway. But, of course, nobody came. Sans went upstairs and checked his room. The lights were off and there was no skeleton asleep under the blankets of the race car bed in the corner. Worrying. The last place in the house Papyrus could be, the kitchen, also provided no luck. The shed next door was checked as well, and nothing was out of place there. Papyrus was gone and that worried Sans.

Maybe he's in a meeting with Undyne, Sans thought, and he told me while I was still half asleep. He doubted that fact as his brother would not have taken to a half conscious audience, but he clung to that thought like a goat to the side of a mountain as he shook away his sleepiness and trudged out into the cold he couldn't feel.

The blinding white snow wasn't very welcoming as he searched for his lost brother. He called out in the howling wind of a snowstorm as he walked, the absence of Papyrus in the area very troublesome at this point.

He could see the entrance to Waterfall in the distance. This was where Papyrus was supposed to meet the human. No sign of either of them, as their footprints would have been long buried by the blizzard. His feet sunk in the snow as he stood still, calling as loud as he could over the wind so he could be heard, "Papyruuuus! Where are you?" But no one came.

He trudges over to the nearby woods, hoping in vain that they had disappeared into the woods for shelter but, again, no dice. He huffs in defeat, ready to give up the ghost, when something in the deep marks he left in the snow catches his eye.

Fabric. Red, frozen, fabric.

His eyes widened. He wanted to scream. He cautiously makes his way to it, scooping the remains of his brother's cape out of the snow. His heart sinks as there is no trace of his brother attached.  He can feel tears welling up in his eyes as he holds the shredded cape to his chest, falling to his knees in the snow. He sobs his brother's name, knowing he's gone now. He wanted to stay there forever and wait for the snow to bury him, to freeze where his brother's dust was mixed with the powdery white snow.

Sans clenches his fists in a sudden fit of anger. He's gonna kill that kid. He makes a silent vow to himself to bring justice to Papyrus's killer, for himself and most importantly for Papyrus. His brother wouldn't be the last monster that kid would kill, he knew, but it was the one they would most regret. He curls up as he falls over and sinks deeper, his muttered apologies to his dead brother muffled by the snow. He wanted to allow himself to wallow in his grief forever.

But he can't. He forces himself up, shoves the piece of cape in his pocket, and strolls back to his house wearing an easy grin as if nothing is wrong. His soaked clothes stick to his bony frame as he walks and he has to fight the urge to cry again. Not out here. Once he gets home, he can cry and yell all he wants, but here? He has keep up his charade of relaxation outside of closed doors.

Everything is fine.

Papyrus is somewhere better than here.

And that kid...

That kid is going to have a bad time.


End file.
